


Sad Destiel Prompt (Thanks Bitch)

by InternetPotato



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Destiel - Freeform, Friends Work, M/M, Sad, angsty, destial af, no cassie my child!, tagging is fun.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternetPotato/pseuds/InternetPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty Destiel 1:30 am sleep deprived writing.</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>My friend is writing on my account until she can get one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Destiel Prompt (Thanks Bitch)

The force of the blow shook tears from his eyes, and was quickly followed by another of similar strength, however this one was accompanied by the sickening crunch of breaking bones, and the searing pain that followed left Castiel unable to move, hardly able to breathe, and with no more fight left in him. But still, his brother’s fists continued to fly at him, the sharp ring on Michael’s finger now soaked in blood, the engraving of their father’s name rendered almost invisible, the letter C flying too fast to be properly seen. Only once Castiel lay unconscious did he stop, and only after he walked away did anyone move to help little Cas. Michael’s footsteps had long faded down the hall before anyone had spoken, that onslaught of fists the worst they had ever seen, even on a bad night. Gabriel was the first to speak. “That just screams ambulance.” Nobody disagreed. But nobody made a move towards a telephone, instead carrying him outside to a car, and placing him gently in the back seat. 

Dean walked into the ER through the workers’ entrance, his gloves already on in preparation for his job. He walked into the room, and was blown away by the sight before him. There, laying on the table with two broken ribs, and several large and fairly deep cuts covering his body, not to mention all the bruises covering his skin, was Castiel.

Castiel woke up in the hospital again, and was surprised to see an unfamiliar face among his visitors. The doctor, Dean, as he was later told, was the one who had helped him in the ER. He was asked the regular questions; “what’s your name, how did this happen, ect.” and saw the handsome doctor flinch when he mentioned that a person he knew had given him the bruises, “but no, I won’t tell you who it is,” and the doctor left with everyone else, and Castiel’s life went back to normal.

The next time he was in the ER was for Luci, who had fallen off a bike and broken a wrist. Dean asked Cas for his number.

The time after that they kissed at the coffee machine, and the fourth time after that Dean asked him out on a date. Two hospital visits later (and several years later) Dean proposed to Cas to many applause in front of the same coffee machine. Cas said yes.


End file.
